This disclosure relates to the thermodynamic arts, and more particularly, to techniques for estimating processor junction temperatures and optionally controlling processor operation based on the same.
Modern integrated circuit chips, and servers or other computing devices using them, pose significant thermal control challenges. Liquid cooling, air cooling, and hybrid liquid-air cooling solutions have been employed.